15 Years of hatred
by Yoa
Summary: Yoa returns to Earth after 15 years to kill Zim, Nefret pays her a visit. What will happen when Zim and Yoa are forced to work together?


15 Years of Hatred.

The door slammed open.

"Where are you! You piece of filth!" It was Yoa.

"GAAAGH! Yoa, I...er… I mean…hey…what you bin up to?" Stammered Zim.

"Shut up!" Yoa pointed her gun at Zim's forehead.

"You moron! I bet you thought that I'd never find you! Well I have! And I'm here to finish what you started FIFTEEN BLOODY YEARS AGO!"

"Yes! Fifteen God forsaken years searching this disgusting universe! And I've finally found you!" Yoa was shaking with fury. She had grown alarmingly and was now a good three feet taller than Zim. Her hair had changed; it was now a vivid electric blue and was a lot shorter so that it stuck up in the air. She looked very gothic.

"What did I do that was that bad?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And you call yourself an Invader! You careless worthless pile of filth!" Yoa looked Zim up and down as she said this.

"Are you still mad about that time when you killed Tallest Red's brother?" Asked Zim.

"You set me up! Yes I tried to kill him and I would've gotten away with it too! But no you had to come along and ruin everything."

"What? That makes no sense! How did I set you up if you killed him?"

"Shut your noise tube! You mediocre Irken Invader! You pretentious waste of flesh! Your snivelling plans are worth less than a protozoa's waste!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Asked Zim.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! A little harsh! HA! That's a good one! YES! It is bloody harsh, but what are you going to do about it?" Zim stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Bet you're surprised to see me like this, huh? You see, my name has been spread throughout the universe. But not in a good way. I'm now the most deadly assassin in the universe and the sound of my name strikes fear into hearts. Fifteen years of hatred for you has been pulsing through my veins. FIFTEEN YEARS OF IT!"

"I take it that you hold grudges for a very long time then?"

"Oh yes Zim. Yes I do. And how unfortunate it is for you to have gotten in my way. I was on the warpath and you shoved your fat arse in it. Do you remember what I said to you that night? Just before I went on the run?" Flash back to a cold night. There is thunder and lightning. Yoa looks extremely angry.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY? Oh crap! The authorities are coming! One day Zim, I will destroy you!" Shouted Yoa. Flash back to Zim's base.

"Oh yeah. I remember that now." Said Zim.

"Oh so now he decides to remember! I told you I would destroy you and now the time has come. You shouldn't of interfered with my plans Zim." Said Yoa once again pointing her gun at Zim. Zim backed up against the wall.

"GIR! Help me!"

"Lalita take care of his SIR." Yoa's face cracked into an evil grin.

"But…I thought we were meant to be friends!"

"That was a very long time ago Zim. And before you interfered."

"AARRGH! What the hell was that!" Shouted Yoa as something hit her on the back of her head. It was Gir. Lalita had flung him across the room and he conveniently collided with the back of Yoa's head. Gir had hit Yoa with such force that she was knocked sideways.

"God sake! Oi! Where do you think you're going!" Shouted Yoa as she picked herself up from the floor. Zim ran to the elevator and Yoa pelted after him. Zim took the elevator to his Voot Cruiser, Yoa knew where Zim was going instantly "He's so predictable!" She thought to herself as she spun on her heel and sprinted back out of the front door.

"Lalita come!" Shouted Yoa.

"Yes Miss!" Saluted Lalita. Yoa ran down the street until she found her Spittle Runner hidden in the woods. She flung herself inside and set off at top speed.

Chapter 2 Voot Cruiser and Spittle Runner.

"Come on. COME ON!" Yoa urged her Spittle Runner to go faster. She was soon leaving Earths atmosphere and hot on Zim's tail.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Give it up Zim! You can't beat me!"

"Well, I can have a damn good try!" Zim swerved to avoid an oncoming asteroid.

"Why the hell are we in the asteroid belt?" Asked Yoa.

"I mean, its such a stupid place to be!" She shouted.

"You where the one who chased me into it!" Yelled Zim. Yoa slammed a button on the control panel. Her Spittle Runner span around and she headed out back into open space. She slammed down on another button and Evanescence, Going under, came on. Zim was now behind Yoa. Yoa slowed down. Bad thing to do. Zim came up beside her and slammed against the side of her Spittle Runner.

"AARRGH! ZIM!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Zim manically.

"Come back here! I haven't finished with you just yet!" Yoa sped up and slammed against the side of Zim's Voot Cruiser.

"You moron! My Runner is customised! It can go a lot faster than yours could ever hope!" Shouted Yoa.

"Yeah, whatever!" Shouted Zim. Suddenly Yoa's Spittle Runner began to beep.

"Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good! Erm…" Yoa pressed a few buttons.

"That should do it! And…oh, oh no! Don't cut out on me now! No, no, no, no! Oh great!" Yoa looked down towards where Earth was.

"Okay…that's a long way down! AAARRRGH!" Screamed Yoa as her Spittle Runner began to rapidly fall out of space and back into the Earths atmosphere.

"AARRGH! AARGH! AAARRRGH!" Screamed Yoa. Yoa crashed head first into a tree and fell out of her Spittle Runner.

"Ow." She mumbled. Yoa picked herself up. She was covered in leaves and twigs.

"Stupid, bloody thing! I'm gonna have to recheck your circuits again!" Shouted Yoa as she kicked the side of her Spittle Runner. Far from relieving her of her anger she now had a painful throbbing in her toe. Yoa hopped around on the spot, massaging her foot.

"Well, that was a pretty stupid thing to do!" Laughed Zim as he landed next to her.

"Shut your noise tube! It really hurt!" Growled Yoa.

Chapter 3 Nefret returns

The sky turned a bluey-green and lightning sounds came from a green tornado shaped vortex.

"Oh crap! Not now! Run." Said Yoa.

"Huh?"

"RUN! GO, NOW!" Shouted Yoa. Yoa grabbed Zim and stuffed him behind a tree. She walked up to the vortex and eyed it suspiciously. The sky went back to black and a very tall demoness stood in the middle of the ring of burned grass. She had shoulder length purple hair and pasty white skin, her eyes where electric blue. She was wearing a blood red cat suit and thigh high black boots. Her horns were black and her tail was black too.

"Nefret." Said Yoa.

"Yoa, how nice to see you again." Yoa and Nefret circled each other. Nefret lunged and shot a handful of pure white electricity at Yoa, Yoa flipped backwards and threw a fistful of fire at Nefret.

"Ah! Your powers have improved since the last time we met Yoa." Whispered Nefret.

"A lot of me has improved, Nefret. I will not be defeated by you this time."

"Oh come now. Lets not fight."

"No. Lets." They continued to circle each other. Nefret aimed a kick at Yoa. Yoa ducked and roundhouse kicked Nefret in her stomach. Yoa yanked her guns out of their holsters and twirled them around her fingers. Zim watched in awe from behind his tree. Yoa's eyes blazed red and she burst into flame. She was obviously pissed off.

"Oooh! Yoa! Since when could you do that?"

"I've been able to do it for a long, long time Nefret. Defeating you…that's the easy part, learning to control my powers? That's the hard part."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Nefret curling her tail around Yoa.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Yoa kicked Nefret in the face and rolled in-between her legs to kick her in the back. Nefret fell to the ground. Yoa jumped up and pointed her gun at Nefret; she walked up to her motionless body.

"I told you to not mess with me." Whispered Yoa and she slammed her gun against Nefret's forehead, rendering her unconscious.

"We gotta go Zim. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"I thought you where trying to kill me?"

"I am. But Nefret will destroy everything. You don't know her. I used to go to school with her. Her sole purpose is to destroy this universe and call it her own. I can't let that happen. The universe might be a disgusting place, but I was born here and have been in it for as long as I have lived. I can't let her destroy it. That's what I do, apart from being an assassin; I defend the universe from Nefret. She must've known I was here, why else would she have come? You see, I have a tracking device that is locked onto her genetic signature. She can't escape me; I'll follow her to the day she dies."

"Erm…okay." Said Zim.

"Right, are you gonna help me defend this pitiful excuse for a planet from her? I know you want to take over it."

"Yes."

"Okay. Just don't argue with me and do exactly as I say, and we'll get along fine." Said Yoa.

"Right, go back to your base and get as many weapons as you can. We'll need to be well armed." Instructed Yoa.

"Okay."

"Here take this. Don't move from your base until I say so, got it?" Asked Yoa, handing Zim a communicator.

"Its long distance. I have one too. I'm going to go and brood…silently." Said Yoa.

Chapter 4: Getting ready.

Zim was sat in the Observatory of his lab whilst Yoa was fixing her Spittle Runner in her mansion. She checked her tracker. Nefret had woken up and was heading towards the mall. Yoa groaned; she hadn't yet managed to fix her Voot Cruiser.

"Zim!"

"What?" Came Zim's voice from Yoa's communicator.

"Get over here now! Nefret's on the move!" Within five minutes Zim was outside Yoa's gates.

"Erm…Yoa, how do you open your gates?" Asked Zim through his communicator.

"Oh good, you're here. Hang on uno momento." Yoa jabbed at a button and the gates slid open.

"Well, come on then! Get inside, quick! Before I have any unwanted visitors!" Shouted Yoa as Zim gazed open mouthed at her base. Zim walked through the front double doors to find Yoa leant against the wall.

"This is your base?" Asked Zim.

"Duh! You didn't think I'd have anything unimpressive did you? Come on follow me, and when I say follow me, I mean follow me. Its easy to get lost in here."

"How many hallways are there?"

"I dunno. Lost count after the first hundred." Said Yoa unconcerned. All the hallways where painted black with a bright purple boarder. They turned down a set of purple velvet stairs and entered Yoa's lab. The walls where a vivid electric blue, exactly the same shade as Yoa's hair, and had a lime green boarder. The floor matched the walls perfectly; it was lime green and electric blue tiles. Yoa led Zim through a door on the opposite side of her lab. Zim got a nasty shock. The walls where black and had a blood red boarder but you could hardly see it through the mass of weapons that where shelved from floor to ceiling.

"Right…you'll be needing one of these, two of these and…as a last precaution one of…these." Said Yoa handing Zim an assortment of powerful looking guns.

"Oh yeah. Here." Yoa threw him four holsters all different sizes to accommodate the guns.

"And what will you be taking?" Asked Zim, sagging slightly under the weight of the guns.

"Me? I'll be taking my vaporizer 715's and…this." Said Yoa taking down a very large Irken military gun, which she slung over her sholder. They headed back out to Yoa's lab and up the stairs.

"So, where is she?" Asked Zim.

"Nefret? She's heading towards the mall. Actually she's probably there by now. Come on we'll take my Spittle Runner. Hopefully Lalita has it working properly." They walked up a few more flights of stairs and down a couple more hallways until they reached the room that housed Yoa's Spittle Runner. Yoa's Runner gleamed silver in the darkness, but when she flicked on the lights it changed to black. It had a flame pattern all around the outside and the interior was acid green and violent purple.

"Lalita is this thing running yet?" Asked Yoa.

"Yes." Said Yoa's SIR.

"Good. No, you stay here Lalita, send Jada over when she gets back, okay?"

"Yes Miss." Lalita's eyes glowed red for a second and she saluted.

"Right. Come on you. Get in." Said Yoa shoving Zim into her Spittle Runner.

Chapter 5: At the mall.

"Hmmm. She should be here somewhere. There by the video store!" Muttered Yoa consulting her tracker. They set off, following the trackers screen.

"There she is." Whispered Yoa, hiding behind the wall of Crazy Taco. Yoa crept up behind Nefret and tapped her on the sholder.

"Oi Nefret! What do you think you are doing?"

"Why, I'm terrorising the shoppers of course." Said Nefret.

"Not for very long!" Shouted Yoa and she threw a fistful of fire at Nefret. The fire hit Nefret in the side of her face and she ran away.

"Come on Zim! We've got to stop her!" Little did Yoa know that Nefret's minions where skulking around and had stuffed Zim into a bag. Yoa turned around to see them running away.

"OI! Get back here now!" Shouted Yoa and she began to chase them around the mall. They ran into the video store. Yoa ran after them.

"Hey! Come ba-OOF!" The doors had swung shut and hit Yoa in the face making her fall over backwards.

"Oww! My head! Concussion! Wait a minute…oh boy…oh yeah…there it goes…okay my brain's stopped." Yoa blinked her eyes hard.

"That's better. GET BACK HERE! I'M GONNA BITE YOUR FINGERS OFF!" Shouted Yoa as she pelted into the video store. She looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm. Hey! Get off me!" Shouted Yoa as she was stuffed roughly into a sack. She wouldn't go without a fight though. She kicked Nefret's minion in his stomach and face before he could get her in the sack.

Chapter 6: Nefret's lair.

"Well, this stinks." Thought Yoa miserably to herself. In fifteen minutes they had arrived at Nefret's lair and were shook out of their sacks.

"So, you're trying to kill my mistress?" Asked one of Nefret's minions.

"Yes." Said Yoa.

"How do you think it's going so far?" She asked Zim.

"Not very well." Replied Zim.

"Ya got that right!" Laughed Yoa.

"How can you make a joke out of this situation?" Snapped Zim.

"How can you not? I mean, some idiot demoness called Nefret is trying to destroy this planet, we're the only two who actually know about it and are trying to stop it from happening, the only reason I came here was to kill you, we end up working together to try to save this defenceless planet, we get caught and stuffed into sacks and taken back to her lair meanwhile Nefret's running around the city destroying everything in her path and the only reason she came here was to try to kill me!"

"Actually, I'm standing right behind you." Said Nefret.

"You! Zaza! Take them to the dungeons!" Snapped Nefret pointing at a guard standing by the door.

"Yes miss!" said Zaza as she ran forwards and grabbed Yoa by the wrist and Zim by the ankle. Zaza threw them into a cell.

"Ouch! Rude!" Moaned Yoa.

"Oh! Now how are we meant to get out of here?" Asked Zim

"What a stupid question!" Laughed Yoa and she walked forwards touched the cell bars and they melted away at her fingertips. They ran out of their cell and pelted down the hall.

"Right you go left and I'll go right." Said Yoa. They split up and after ten minutes of running Yoa came to a circular room lit with flaming torches. She stopped in the middle and looked around. One of Nefret's minions crept up behind Yoa and grabbed her wrists twisting them behind Yoa's back.

"I don't think so girlie." The minion whispered in the place where if Yoa had ears her ear would be.

"Get off me you scum!" Spat Yoa.

"Oooh! Getting aggressive now are we?"

"If you don't release me this instant I will inilate you down to your every last cell!" Threatened Yoa. The minion spun her round to face him.

"Oh you think so do you? Well I have other plans for you."

"Hello Zix. We meet again." Said Yoa, suddenly realising who was holding her captive.

"Yes. I've seen you a few times before. I still remember you from school. I still remember how we were involved. And how you dumped me when you found out I was in league with Nefret. You see, my mistress says she will give me anything I want if I capture you and take you to her. And the thing I want is you." Said Zix bending his head down to kiss Yoa on her cheek. Yoa bent her head as far away from Zix as physically possible.

"Not even in your dreams!" She snarled.

"Don't worry. My mistress will be here soon." Whispered Zix. And sure enough Nefret walked into the room just seconds after he had spoken.

"Ah Zix! And Yoa too! What a pleasant surprise." Said Nefret. Grinning, Zix spun Yoa back round to face Nefret.

"Hmmm. Now we shall see who the superior being is here." Whispered Nefret raising a knife to Yoa's throat.

"Mistress! You said that if I brought her to you, then you'd give me anything I wanted!" Said Zix.

"Yes…I did. What is it that you want Zix?" Asked Nefret.

"Her."

"Yoa? You want Yoa?"

"Yes." Said Zix.

"Oh very well! I wont kill her! But she'll have to stay in the dungeons."

"Yes my mistress." Said Zix running a hand through Yoa's hair.

"Get your filthy hand out of my hair!" Shouted Yoa.

"Whatever you say." Said Zix removing his hand from Yoa's hair.

"Oi Nefret!" Came Zim's voice from the hallway. Nefret turned around and Zim shot at her, knocking her unconscious again.

"Perfect timing, Zim!" Said Yoa happily and she flipped backwards landing behind Zix.

"How did you do that?" Asked Zix. Yoa grinned and kicked him in the face.

Chapter 7:Yoa leaves.

"Right then. Lets get rid of these morons." Said Yoa dragging Zix by the ankle up the stairs. She seemed perfectly unconcerned that the struggling Zix's head was hitting every stair. They reached the place where Nefret kept her portals. Yoa and Zim threw them into the one that would end on Foodcourtia.

"Let them have lifetime of fast-food serving!" Laughed Yoa as they walked back out of Nefret's lair and up to Yoa's Spittle Runner.

"By the way Zim…thanks, for saving my life."

"That's okay but…how did I?" Asked Zim. Yoa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You stopped Nefret from throwing me into the dungeons. If you hadn't of done that then I would've been facing an eternity with Zix. I would've probably have killed myself…so thanks."

"Oh. Are you still going to kill me?" Asked Zim.

"No. You saved my life you moron! I can't kill you after that, can I? Well…I'll…I'll be seeing you around then. It's been fun." Said Yoa.

"What's been fun?"

"Working together!"

"Oh. Yeah it has, but…I still can't get over what you did to your hair!"

"Oh! Ha! It's not my real hair! It's a wig! I change my hairstyle everywhere I go. It makes it harder for the authorities to catch me." Laughed Yoa pulling her wig off. Her real hair tumbled down past her shoulders.

"Come to think of it, I'd better change it." Murmured Yoa. Yoa delved into the back of her Spittle Runner and took out a bubble gum pink longhaired wig. Zim watched as she stuffed her hair into a ponytail and put the wig on.

"There. What do you think." Yoa asked Zim.

"Well…erm…it makes you look different alright." Said Zim. Yoa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"See you around then." She said.

"Yeah…see you around." Said Zim. Yoa pulled Zim into a hug before climbing into her Spittle Runner.

"Hey! What about these?" Asked Zim holding the various guns.

"Oh. You can keep them. I don't need them." Said Yoa.

"LALITA! Fetch Jada!" Demanded Yoa. They only had to wait three minutes before Lalita returned with Chroias.

"What took ya? Come on get in. Well, Zim. I've gotta go and see Nefret for some snacks! I'm bloody starving!" Exclaimed Yoa. Yoa said one last goodbye before leaving the Earths atmosphere.


End file.
